The Rumor
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: It's been 10 months since Hitsugaya returned from the Human world from his mission. The rumor has it, Hitsugaya found a girlfriend? Hinamori slowly losing interest in him because of the rumor…Will things work out between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fanfiction readers out there! Welcome to my 4th fanfiction story! If you are new to my page, then let me introduce myself! I'm Hitsuhinax1, still pretty new to the whole fanficton world and thank you for coming here to read my stories! Truly grateful for your time and view, please make yourself right at home since most of all the views here are fans just like you and me! Please make sure to check out my other stories as well! This will be another short fanfiction (SORRY!) I'm trying to put everything I have in "Werewolf academy" which is going to be one EPIC story but, won't hurt to do a side story as well! THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

****Synopsis:**** It's been 10 months Hitsugaya and his squad has been stationed in the human world and returns back home to find there has been a rumor floating around in Soul Society that he has found himself a girlfriend. Hinamori feel depressed about the rumor and losing interest in him…Will things work out between them?

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Rumor<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: Rumor has it...**

It's been 17 months since Aizen has been defeated and in soul society a rumor has been floating around among the female shinigamis about a current 10th division captain. The rumors started to spread like wildfire, chatter and disappointments were hear every corner. Some shocked, some heartbroken and betrayed by the rumor; they couldn't believe it…

Did you hear?" a female shinigami talking to her friend. "Oh my god yeah! Is it really true?!" as a current 5th division vice-captain was on her way to her daily routine. Hinamori was carrying paperwork to her district; she couldn't help listen to their conversation. "Hitsugaya Taicho is coming back from his mission soon and… found a girlfriend!"

As Hinamori reached to her district, she placed the pile of paperwork on her desk. She felt her heart slowly aching as she held onto her chest_ 'Shiro-chan…'_ she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh "good for you…"

As a gate opened, the 10th squad returning to their home it's been 10 months since they've left to the human world for a mission. Shinigamis welcoming back both captain and vice captain who has changed their appearances. Vice-captain Matsumoto cut her hair short as Hitsugaya grew a few inches and his hair was longer, almost covering his left eye.

The female shinigamis whispered and almost fainted at the new Hitsugaya's look, he was no longer a short boy but a tall man. "Wow…we're finally back home!" Matsumoto stretching out her arms towards the sky as Hitsugaya continued to walk back to his district for a meeting with his squad.

"Alright, great job everyone! You'll be allowed to a few days off so, enjoy yourselves!" Matsumoto announced as the squad cheered. As the 10th squad meeting was over, Hitsugaya and his vice-captain entered their office. They were welcomed by stacks of paperwork on the table and dustballs.

It was a mess, Hitsugaya looking on his desk filled with files and left out a sigh "as always…Same old paperwork. Matsumoto, let's get started on-"as soon as he turned around, she was already gone. **"…MATSUMOTO!"** he yelled.

Dusting off his desk, he started to working on his paperwork he noticed the sun was setting. Slowly getting up to light some candles and opened up a window behind him. As he sat down to see the sun set, he missed a certain vice-captain and wanted to see her more than anything. It's been 10 months and all he has been thinking about was his childhood friend.

_'I wonder if she knows I'm back…'_ he thought to himself and sighed. As he was about to pick up his brush, he got up and blew out all his candles and left his office. He wasn't going to wait another day without seeing her.

As Hinamori let out a stretch "Ah finally the day is over...I guess I can finish the rest tomorrow." Hinamori walking outside towards her private quarters, she felt someone covering her eyes. "AH!" She felt someone's hands covering her eyes. She blushed "Sh-Shiro-chan?"

"NOPE! Wrong! Guess again!" she said as she removed her hands. Hinamori saw Matsumoto with her new hair cut "Momo-chan! Long time no see, I missed you!" she hugged her best friend. "R-Rangiku-san!" Hinamori hugging her back.

As the girls jumped with joy "Wow! You look great, did you just come back!?" Hinamori touching her short hair. "Yep! You look good as well, no more hair bun?" Matsumoto smiling. "Y-yeah, I thought it's time for a change" she shyly said as they decided to go have dinner together with friends.

Hitsugaya knocked on the door. There was no response and the lights weren't on. He sighed and put a palm on his face_ 'why didn't I notice this early…'_ he should have looked for her reiatsu before knocking on a empty room like a moron. He was just too excited to see his childhood friend and wanted to see her bright smile he longed for. As he left the 5th district he crossed his arms _'where are you Momo…?'_

"Oh Toshiro!" as Hitsugaya saw two men walking towards him. Jushiro and Kyoraku waving their hands and patting him on the back "Welcome back home! Wow, you've became a man now! Come, let's go to the bar together!" As soon as Hitsugaya was about to reject the offer, they dragged the 10th captain.

**"CHEERS!"** the friends drinking and enjoying their food. "Another sake here, please!" Matsumoto yelled. "Mou..Rangiku-san, slow down…" Hinamori said as she was only there to enjoy her food. "Come on Momo-chan! I couldn't drink like this in the human world, drink a little with me!"

The three captains entered the bar **"WELCOME!** Table for 3? Come this way!" one of the waitress said as she lead them to their table. The bar was packed and crowed with shinigamis drinks and celebrating their comrades for their safe return from the human world. As they ordered food and drink, Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori's reiatsu._ 'Is she here…?'_ as he looked he didn't see anyone wearing a bun.

He saw his vice-captain across the bar, getting drunk as always and super loud. He kept looking for a girl with a bun as the other captains noticed him looking for someone. "Toshiro, looking for someone?" Kyoraku asked, he knew exactly who he was trying to look for. While Jushiro gave a chuckle looking at the 10th captain scanning his eyes through out the bar.

Hitsugaya continued to eat and didn't reply back. "Aw come on, don't give us the cold shoulder! We haven't seen you for so long and since you came back…things have changed!" Jushiro hinting the young captain.

"So how was the human world, Matsumoto?" Kira asked. "Oh it's super fun; they have so many cool stuff! I even brought some makeup and nail polish!" Matsumoto showing her souvenir from the human world.

Renji let out a big burp "You know, I heard your captain found himself a little girlfriend!" Hinamori put her chopsticks down feeling a sharp pinch in her chest. "Huh?" Matsumoto said with a raised eyebrow as Hinamori felt her heart sink_ 'So It is true…'_

"Yeah, there's a rumor floating around he found himself a girlfriend!" Kira agreeing as he took another sip of his drink. Renji chuckled "I heard they've been dating since he arrived there-" Matsumoto quickly sent a punch sending Renji flying. Hinamori stood up "Momo-chan?" Matsumoto was ready to punch Kira as well.

"Ah…Sorry, I have to go! Enjoy your night you guys" as Hinamori quickly making her way out of the bar. **"RENJI, YOU BIG BABOON!"** Matsumoto furious as Renji held his black eye "What!? What the hell did I do!?"

Matsumoto sighed at the clueless guys "Forget it; you guys are all thick headed sometimes!" Hitsugaya noticed someone leaving from his vice-captain's table. He was curious as he stood up and walked towards his vice-captain's table.

"So…How long have they been going out? You know...Hitsugaya Taicho and the little girlfriend of his?" Renji said as Matsumoto noticed someone behind him and made a terror face. Renji felt a cold reiastu behind him as he slowly turned around and saw Hitsugaya with a white death aura.

"…Girlfriend?" he asked in a cold voice.** "EEEEKKK! H-H-Hitsugaya T-Taicho!** Welcome back, it's been too long! Love the hair!" Renji sweating in fear as he saw how angry the captain is. "I-It's because we heard rumors you have a girlfriend! That's all!" Kira also crying in fear.

"Who started this rumor…? I'll take them to the next world..." Hitsugaya becoming dark, Renji and Kira holding each other and crying. Suddenly Hitsugaya felt Hinamori's reiatsu on the empty seat next to them.

"Was Hinamori here?" he said as his death aura slowly disappeared. "H-Huh? H-Hinamori-Kun? Uhh…y-yes. But, she already left" Kira shivered._ 'That...That was her?'_ Without warning, Hitsugaya quickly went out the bar to go find her. "Oi..Toshiro? Ah…he's gone" Kyoraku said as he poured Jushiro sake. "it's okay, he hasn't seen her for 10 months now and the night is still young!"

As Hinamori entered her room, she opened her window letting the night breeze though. She closed her eyes _'Shiro-chan…'_ how she waited for him to come back after his mission. The 10 months since his been gone, he would always think about him and worried about him. But now, she was completely taken back to find out he found himself a girlfriend.

She should be happy for him, but she couldn't find the reason why she felt this way. _'Is this…jealousy?'_ she shook her head and trying to shake off the feeling_ 'I can't think like that! I should support Shiro-chan!'_ Hinamori trying to stay strong but, the feeling of someone in his embrace was bring tears in her eyes thinking about it_ 'Shiro-chan...I really missed you'_ soon she heard a knock.

She turned around _'Who could that be at this hour..'_ she stood there watching the door and there was another knock. "Hai!" quickly wiping off the tears, she walked to her door and opened it. Her eyes opened wide as she saw a white haired man and was taller than her. Her heart jumped, it was her childhood friend Hitsugaya Toshiro.

As they stood there looking at each other. "Shir-…Hitsugaya-kun…" she said, she couldn't call him by his nickname anymore. He was no longer a boy but a man. She stepped back as he took a step inside closer towards her "Hinamori…" he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fanfiction readers! Wow, I wasn't expecting so many views, just posted this story yesterday too! You guys are the best! Tomorrow is Christmas eve folks, super exciting right!? Well, I'm more into taking a vacation puahaha! I hope everyone is enjoying their day THANK YOU EVERYONE AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**lahtrevaskis/gamma2015/PS I'm Human & Elemental Mayhem**

**Guest: **Hi there! Thank you for your review and viewing my story! Usually all of my stories are rated M, just to be on the safe side. I really don't want anyone freaking out if there's a small curse word or something that might offend the readers. Have a great day!

**RecUnder:** I totally agree she looks better, but it kinda shows it's time to move on from the old hairstyle into a more mature look. I know Hinamori learned a lot from her mistakes and Hitsugaya as well. How they changed their looks makes it seem their growing up a bit. Yeah..wish they would be together in the recent manga chapters, they need to hurry up and release season 17 already XD LOL.

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Rumor<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

As they stood there looking at each other. "Shir-…Hitsugaya-kun…" she said, she couldn't call him by his nickname anymore. He was no longer a boy but a man. She stepped back as he took a step inside closer towards her "Hinamori…" he said quietly.

She realized she was staring at him like an idiot and quickly snapped out of it "Hitsugaya-kun, welcome back!" she smiled. He looked at her with soft eye. The smile he has been looking forward to on his return, he truly felt back home "thank you, it's good to be back…"

Hitsugaya sat down as Hinamori gave him some tea. "Thanks" he said as he took the tea from her and brushed his fingers against hers. How soft her hand was and he looked at her. She changed as well, no longer wearing a bun in her hair but a short bob haircut showing her beautiful slender neck. She also became a young woman.

The room was quiet as they sat there; none of them knew what to say to each other. It's been so long that it felt like they were complete strangers. Hinamori couldn't help look at him and seeing him taller than her! She reached up to his lips.

She had to start a conversation or else she might explode. "Uhm…" she said quietly as he looked at her, causing her to blush. "How was the mission?" she said shyly trying to avoid eye contact. Her heart was beating so loudly as if it was about to burst open, she moved her head away from him to hide her blushed face.

"its okay, was really busy dealing with Hollows in the area…" he replied noticing Hinamori looking away from him. He wanted to see her beautiful face _'Why won't she look at me…?'_ he thought to himself trying to look at her. Suddenly it hit him_ 'Is it...cause of the rumor!?'_ He thought maybe she heard the rumors and probably lost interest in him_ 'I'm going to kill whoever started this rumor…'_ he made an aggravating expression.

Hinamori saw his expression _'Oh god…I shouldn't have asked! Of course, it was busy and battles…I'm so stupid!'_ she shut her eyes tightly regretting her question with her hands gripping on her uniform robe.

_'GREAT! Now look what you did genius….you scared her!'_ Hitsugaya saw her eyes shut tight _'I should probably just go…Or else things might get worse'_ as he put the tea cup down and got up. "…I should go, Good night."

"Oh…Okay, good night..." as she watched him close the door behind him. Hinamori quickly took a pillow and pressed it against her face. She started to mumble to herself trying to muffle her frustration. Hitsugaya outside walking towards his distract bit his bottom lip and smacked his forehead "Way to go, MORON! First day you come back, you make her uncomfortable!"

"Okay…calm down. I have a few days off, I'll take her out tomorrow" he said to himself and continued to walk to his room. As he entered, he undressed his robes and left his inner robe. As he put down his futon, he sighed as he laid down. It's been awhile his been back in his old room, Hitsugaya has been staying in Ichigo's place. The nights where there would be thunderstorms he thought about his childhood friend who was scared of thunder, would sneak in his room and sleep with him.

There wasn't a day that passed he wouldn't think about Hinamori. Being away for so long made him frustrated and easily in a bad mood. Now that he's back, the rumor made his life a living hell and wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He sighed laying in his futons "Good night…Bed-Wetter Momo" he quietly said, slowly he closed his turquoises eyes and slept. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for him.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Hinamori walked inside her office and noticed all her paperwork has be complete. She slowly walked towards her table and rubbed her eyes "Eh?...All the paperwork is done? How?" then she saw the signatures, signed [Hitsugaya Toshiro, the 10th division captain]<p>

"I finished them" a voice coming from the sofa and saw Hitsugaya sit up from the sofa with a yawn. Hinamori shocked that he was in her office "Hitsugaya-kun? You did this? Why…?" He stood up and walked towards her "There wasn't much so, I finished them. We're going to go out today."

She blinked "Huh? Why?" He looked at her, he didn't want to say why because he wanted to "…Just because, I need to buy something" he replied nervously. He turned away to hide his blushed face "hurry up" as he walked out the door. Hinamori still confused and followed him.

As they walked into the village, they passed by all sort of gift shops, dress stores, jewelry, and food stands. "Ah! These look so good!" Hinamori stopped by a korokke stand. "Hitsugaya-kun! Want one?" she asked as he shook his head "no, I'm fine."

"Okay…" she said as she ordered one. Watching the man mash a potato and add corn. Soon he formed it into a ball and deep fired it. As soon as Hinamori was about to pay, Hitsugaya paid for it "Here" as he gave her the hot crispy korokke.

"T-thank you…" as she gently took it from him. As they walked he looked at her as she ate the korokke, he smiled and noticed there was some crumbs on her face. "Oi..Bed-wetter, you got some on your face" as he reached to wipe off the crumbs, she quickly back away and started to wipe it off herself.

"I-It's okay! I got it!" Hitsugaya was taken back at her reaction. She clearly didn't want to be touched by him. His eyes soften with sadness as he lowered his hand down clinching his fist. As they continued to walk Hitsugaya noticed a shop with hair clips and stopped by to see what they had.

Hinamori looked and saw pretty hair clips as well. _'It's probably for his girlfriend…'_ she saw him looking at the hair clips with a serious face. "Hinamori…which one do you think looks good?" Hitsugaya asked as Hinamori looked "I…I don't know…" she saw one hair clip that was beautiful, she even wanted it herself.

Hitsugaya looked at her as she touched the turquoise hair clip with her fingers, she liked the color cause it would remind her of Hitsugaya. He smiled, he knew she wanted that one, her reaction was always the same whenever she liked something "We'll take that one" he said to the store worker.

"Yes sir!" the worker happily said as he took the hair clip and wrapped it in silk. Hitsugaya took the hairclip, placed it inside his robes and continued to look around.

She felt stupid for following him_ 'Of course he wants to buy something for his girlfriend but, didn't know what to get her so, he bought me out…'_ she knew it was too good to be true for him to ask her out on a date. Even when he has a girlfriend _'She's so lucky to have someone like Hitsugaya…'_ she thought to herself. The fact he would buy gifts for them without them knowing to surprise them and to show he was thinking about them always...regardless if she isn't there with him.

They sat down to have some lunch together at a Ramen stand. He noticed Hinamori was lost in her thoughts; she has been like this mostly though out the whole day. The stand seats were close causing Hinamori's arm to touch with his arm.

She blushed at the contact_ 'Mou…Why are you blushing, he already has a girlfriend! Just give up already…'_ she quickly looked away to hide her blushed face. Hitsugaya placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on the palms of his hand. He looking in the corner of his eye 'It can't be…she believes in the rumors, there's no way she would believe in such thing.'

As they food came out, they slowly began to eat. As she slurped her noodles she noticed her arm kept pushing Hitsugaya's arm "Ah sorry...It's a little crowded…" He looked at her and smiled "its fine" true it was a little crowed but the only way for them to be comfortable is to pull his arm out.

He gulped; it was a bold move but couldn't be helped. They were both right-handed and he didn't need his left hand to eat. Hitsugaya slowly pulled out his right arm and put it around Hinamori's waist. She froze to the touched and dropped her chopstick and spoon.

Hitsugaya continued to eat as he was blushing as well. Hinamori still frozen as she heard people whisper at the sight of the 10th captain wrapping his arm around someone. "H-H-Hitsugaya-kun…Y-Your arm" Hinamori was shuttering as she slowly towards him.

"its better this way, you don't have to worry about your arm hitting mine" he said cooly as he was nervous as well. Hinamori thought about it, it was true without his arm there they had plenty of space to eat without hitting her elbow against his. Hinamori smiled "I guess you're right! Thank you."

He was glad to see her smile _'thank god…Thought she was going to slap me there for a moment'_ he thought to himself as he let out a relief sigh. they continued to have their lunch together and felt eyes on her back. One they finished eating they decided to sit in a tea house, having some mochi rice cakes and green tea.

Taking a sip of tea and rice cakes, Hitsugaya couldn't keep his eyes off her. Hinamori still trying to avoid his eyes and fiddled her fingers around her tea cup as Hitsugaya poured her some tea. "Hinamori…is there something wrong?" he finally asked, he couldn't take It anymore. "Huh?" she looked at him as saw how serious he was.

"Uhm…No! N- Nothing wrong! Just thinking about some stuff…" she shuddered. "Don't lie…I know when something is bothering you" he said as he leaned in closer towards her.

Her heart was racing, she wanted to just run away and disappear. "Really…there's..nothing wrong!" she as she moved back from him. He sighed _'Momo…why are we drifting apart?'_ he thought to himself as they continued to drink their tea and rice cakes.

Walking back to her district, she opened the door "thank you for today…" she said quietly. "Yeah…It's good to see you again" he replied as he was about to reach for the hair clip in his robes.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would like the gift…good night, Hitsugaya-kun" his froze and felt like something worse than being stabbed but his heart stopped. He watched as she slid the door closed, as stood there in shocked, his world just shattered into pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a AWESOME Christmas week, what better way to start off the Friday with an update! *Cheers* I know it took me awhile to update this fanfiction, was busy working on "Werewolf academy" and preparing for the Christmas week. CRAZY! But, don't worry I haven't forgotten about this and thank you guys for being so patent with me! Here is another update, enjoy the weekends folks and safe safe! AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS AND STAY AWESOME! P.S- Looking for something fun to read for the Holidays? Check out my one-shot "Hitsugaya & Hinamori's New Year" ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Rumor<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: Matsumoto to the rescue!**

Next day, Soul Society was filled with whispers about the rumors being true. It gotten worse than before…"No way! You saw them too!?" One female shinigami said to her friend "Not clearly, but he was all over her! WHO IS SHE!? I can't believe it's true Hitsugaya Taicho has a girlfriend!" chatter among the girls as someone appeared from behind.

"Hitsugaya Taicho has a girlfriend?" a voice said from behind them **"YES!** Haven't you-" The shinigami was about to reply as she stopped to see a tall busty short strawberry blond vice-captain with her hands on her hips.

**"EEE! Matsumoto-fukutaicho!"** they cried, as Matsumoto glared down at the girls. "Now that I have your attention, tell me what this rumor ladies…" Matsumoto said in a threaten voice and devilish smile.

In the 10th division, Hitsugaya was sitting on his seat with his elbows on the table and both hands holding his head as he looked down on his table at the silk wrapped gift he brought yesterday. He didn't care if there was unfinished paperwork on his table or if his vice-captain was missing, he was clearly troubled.

_"I'm sure your girlfriend would like the gift…"_

The words she said to him rang inside his head, hardly getting any sleep last night. _'Momo…'_ he stared at the gift; he finally realized why she was acting distant but couldn't believe she would believe in such outrageous rumor.

The time he was stationed in the human world, he only thought about her and promised to come back for her. He was too young back then to realize his feelings but, now he knew what he wanted. But, he felt completely shut down by her, how long has she known about the rumor?

Did she already lose interest? Questions ran through his mind making him lose all hope, he sighed_ 'I swear once I get my hands on whoever is making this rumor I'm going to-'_ suddenly the door slide open with his vice-captain walking in.

"Alright Taicho, spill it! Who have you been seeing!? And don't be lying to me either, how can you do this to Momo-chan?!" Matsumoto crossed her arms as Hitsugaya slowly raised his head and giving her the death glare. He couldn't believe what kind of situation he was in; even his vice-captain was accusing him.

"You can't be serious you believe in that rumor as well…" he glared at her; he was in no mood to deal with this anymore. Matsumoto taken back at her captain's expression "so…it's not true? But, new rumor has it that you went to the Ramen stand with a female shinigami yesterday and was all over her!"

Hitsugaya turned dark as his cold reiatsu was leaking around him. He couldn't believe how fast the rumors spread just in one day like a virus. Now, the rumor made it sound like he was some kind of pervert…calming himself down he took a deep breath.

"I went out with Hinamori to the village and ate at the ramen stand over there" he said calmy. Matsumoto's expression turned into happiness **"OH MY GOD TAICHO! YOU FINALLY DID IT!"** as she jumped around the office with joy.

**"MATSUMOTO!"** he yelled as she froze in the middle of the room. "It's not what you think happened…" he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Matsumoto blinked "Huh…? You didn't ask her out?" Hitsugaya sat there quietly without a response.

They sat there for a moment in till Matsumoto snapped her fingers "OOHH…I see what happened, you thought that was a date but Momo-chan believes you already have a girlfriend cause of the rumor so, she lost interest in you." Hitsugaya felt an arrow shot into his heart, she was dead on right…

"I could see that happening…You know, She's probably supporting you and will only think of you as ONLY a childhood friend now" she bluntly said as two more arrows shot into his heart. "Taicho, you really are hopeless…Did you know that?" Matsumoto crossed her arms as Hitsugaya laid flat on his desk from the hurtful words that his vice-captain shot at him.

"Thanks Matsumoto…you're VERY helpful…" Hitsugaya said sarcastically as he laid there as if he was dead. Matsumoto sat there watching her dead captain suffer, she knew her captain was in love with Hinamori since but never had the guts to show it.

**"OKAY TAICHO, TIME MAN UP!"** Matsumoto stood up quickly as Hitsugaya turned his head and glared at his vice-captain. "Huh?" he replied with a stern look "Taicho! We can use this rumor to our advantage!" she said with a wink.

Hitsugaya lifted his head up and still looking at his vice-captain with a stern look "Advantage?" Matsumoto nodded "Yep! Rumor is you have a girlfriend so…we make Momo-chan YOUR GIRLFRIEND! It's a win-win situation!"

He sat there quietly staring at his vice-captain smiling soon, he put his head back down "go away Matsumoto." Matsumoto shook him **"TAICHO! I PROMISE, MY PLAN IS FLAWLESS!"** Hitsugaya knew his vice-captain's plan would always be bad ideas or ridiculous ideas, yet he always gets pushed into it.

Matsumoto shaking him as he still laid his head down "TAICHO!? Are you listen!?" he clearly was just ignoring her and wanted to stay like this in till she gave up but he knew how stubborn she was and probably will stay in till he gave in.

Continued to be shaken by his vice-captain, he started to feel sick as he left out a defeated sigh "FINE…What is your plan?" She stopped and put her hands on her hips "Like I said plan is to make the rumor about you and Momo-chan! Now this is how our plan goes…" she whispered towards her captain as his eyes widen and showed a hint of pink on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fanfiction! Happy Sunday everyone and our first new Sunday together! I'm back now from my vacation, ate so much good food that I feel like a bowling ball LOL. Too much food! But, that's what the holidays are for anyways :) enjoying time spent with family and friends! Let's have a great new year together! Oh boy, I haven't update this fanfiction for a while now SORRY! Really busy with everything before I left~ But, now that I'm back I'll be posting a new update of this fanfiction also "Werewolf Academy" always good to be back and I hope everyone enjoyed either vacation as well! STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**lahtrevaskis**: Sorry about the late reply, you know what! I was thinking about putting some HyouTobi ideas with my fanfictions but, never got around to it! How their dressed (totally matching!) very cute, I will try to put some HyouTobi in my future fanfictions for you :) Thank you for the request! I hope you had a great new year! Stay amazing! *HUGS*

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Rumor<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: Matsumoto's plan**

It was morning as Hinamori was making her daily paper deliveries around as she reached back to her division there was a crowd of female shinigami hanging around in the front. "Hm? What's going on over here?" as Hinamori walked over towards the crowd she heard them giggling and whispering.

As Hinamori tip-toed over the crowd, her eyes widen as she saw her childhood friend out of his uniform and dressed in a deep navy blue robe and black pants. Leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was drop dead gorgeous as if he was shining, she was always used to seeing him in his haori and shinigami uniform.

Hinamori took a step back blushing, she had to get away. He was too much as she saw a female shinigami faint next to her _'EK! Oh my god! I need to get out of here!'_ Slowly and quietly she walked towards her division passing the crowd, ducking her head down.

Hitsugaya sensed her reiatsu and shot opened his turquoise eyes. The female shinigamis let out a scream, half of them fainted on the floor. As Hitsugaya scanned the crowded, he saw a girl with her hands on her sides trying to cover her face slowly heading towards the 5th district building.

"OI! Hinamori, where do you think you're going?" he called out as the crowd turned around to see the vice-captain frozen and peeking her head out of her hands. He made it through the crowd towards her as the female shinigamis whispered and some glaring towards her.

He stood in front of her as Hinamori looked at him nervously, she felt so small as he looked at her with his turquoise eyes. She wanted to just disappear, her face was turning bright red suddenly she quickly shumpo.

_'What is going on!? Why is he-'_ before she could get away Hitsugaya shumpo in front of her blocking her way. Hitsugaya's shumpo was quicker compared to hers. Hitsugaya appeared too quickly for her to balance herself and fell into his arms. The crowd of females let out a screamed and Hinamori's eyes widen feeling his strong arms around her, she couldn't help feel safe and blushed brightly as the sun.

Soon the crowd of girls ran towards them "Hitsugaya Taicho! Please choose me!" "No way ME!" as the female shinigami argued among themselves, Hitsugaya sighed as he turned to see Hinamori already missing in his arms. "AH!?" he looked around as saw her running inside the 5th division.

As Hitsugaya was about to follow, Matsumoto appeared next to him with a hand on his shoulders to stop him. She watched the whole thing from a distant "WHOA! Whoa not so fast there Taicho! You'll have to wait! Come on we need to wait for the next plan!" He nodded as they shumpo away from the female shinigamis fighting each other for Hitsugaya.

**"MOU! What was that!?"** Hinamori in her room confused what just happened. She was still blushing as she remember the warm embrace she received from him. His strong arms and how he was dressed, completely stunning. Her heart was beating like if it was going to burst out!

She didn't know what to do as she dug her face into a pillow to let out her confusion then she stopped to lift her head up "I know! I can go to Rangiku-san she'll know what to do!" Hinamori knew Matsumoto was good at solutions like these, due to her lack of experiences of 'love.'

Hinamori walked outside to make sure Hitsugaya wasn't around as she looked every corner and walked out of the 5th division quickly as she can. From far Hitsugaya and Matsumoto watched Hinamori leave.

Matsumoto let out an evil giggle "perfect…" as she rubbed her hands together like a evil master mind. Hitsugaya awkward watching his vice-captain "I can't believe I'm listening to you…" he embarrassed what he did and how he was dressed. Matsumoto chose the outfit for him and even did his hair.

"Okay Taicho, she's going to be looking for me…You know what to do!" she said as he sighed and nodded. Quickly they shumpo away. Hinamori arriving at the 10th division, she felt someone embrace her from behind.

**"KYA!"** Hinamori blew up and jumped. "Momo-chan!?" Matsumoto looking at her startled friend, she purposely hugged her to see her reaction. "R-R-Rangiku-san? S-Sorry, you just scared me…!" Hinamori trying to get a grip of herself.

"What's wrong? You seem so jumpy today!" Matsumoto smiled _'ehehe! Taicho sure got her at the edge.'_ Hinamori taking a deep breath "I have to tell you something Rangiku-san! I don't know what's happening, I'm so confused!" she was completely freaked out.

"Oh Momo-chan…Calm down! Come inside and we'll-" Hinamori took a step back **"NO!** I mean…No not, inside…maybe somewhere else? Private please?" Matsumoto smiled "Of course!"

They arrived at a tea house as Hinamori explained what happened in the morning. "Wow! Really, I never knew Taicho was **so** bold!" Matsumoto sarcastically said. "I know! I don't know what to do anymore...He even has a girlfriend as well!" Hinamori holding onto the warm cup of tea.

Matsumoto watching how red her friend's face was, she clearly had feelings for her captain. She shrugged "I don't know Momo-chan...Seems like Taicho has some feelings for you." Hinamori almost choked on her tea as she started to cough "Huh!? N-No, he has a girlfriend already Rangiku-san!" she said.

"What if I was to tell you…That rumor about his girlfriend is you?" Matsumoto said bluntly as possible as Hinamori blinked at her. Suddenly Hinamori laughed out loud "AHaha! No way, Rangiku-san you're so funny!" Matsumoto was taken back at her reaction. She was surely about her plan and thought she would be happy!

"I'm serious!" Matsumoto said as Hinamori laughed harder "Hitsugaya-kun, would never feel that way about me! There has to be a huge misunderstanding, Haha!" Matsumoto watching Hinamori laughing as she held her stomach.

Soon, her laughter calmed down as she wiped off the tears out of her eyes "Rangiku-san, you always know how to make me feel better! Honestly, I did feel sad but, I'm going to support Hitsugaya-kun! Thank you for being a good friend." Matsumoto couldn't do anything, Hinamori was too dense and her plan backfired causing the issue to turn for the worse.

As they arrived in the 10th division captain's office, Hitsugaya turned around to see Hinamori and Matsumoto enter the room. Hinamori walked towards him with the brightest smile causing Hitsugaya to blush _'Momo!? What the...Did Matsumoto's plan really **work?!**'_ he stood up and walked towards her as well.

_'Hinamori…you finally realized my feelings for-'_ suddenly he saw his vice-captain in the back waving her hands to stop him and mouth language **'ABORT MISSION.'** Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he looked at Hinamori who stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry about before" she said as his cheeks showed a hint of pink. "Oh…Yeah…I'm sorry as well" he replied, looking at her smile. Hinamori smile as she turned away and walked away as Hitsugaya stood there watched her about to leave the room.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun?" she said as Hitsugaya kept staring at her with a blank face. "I'll be cheering you on!" she smiled and left the room with the door closed behind her. **BOOM**...Hitsugaya felt like his heart has been shot by a bazooka, piercing through and shattering his heart into little tiny pieces.

He stood there frozen _'My life is over…'_ he thought as Matsumoto trying to sneak away towards the door. **"MATSUMOTO..."** He said as she let out a hesitant laugh "Eh..Hahaha…Taicho, atleast we did our best, right?" nervously and trembling in fear.

Hitsugaya unleashed his reiatsu causing Matsumoto to scream. Hinamori skipping along and felt something shiver down her spine "Ek! It's really cold, better hurry back home" as she hurried back to her district.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hello my late night readers out there! I know, it's Sunday night and it'll be a new Monday tomorrow...Vacations are too short! I still can't believe it's 2015, holy cow...But, I know we'll have a wonderful week as always and taking good care of yourselves. We are now coming to the final chapter of "The Rumor" this was pretty fun to write and reading all of your reviews always makes me happy! I hope everyone enjoyed this short fanfiction, I am already working on a One-shot theme at the moment so please look forwards to that one as well! Also, in case you are new to my stories please take the time to check out more of my stories! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR VIEWS AND SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Rumor<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: The New Rumor has it...[FINAL]**

Hitsugaya laid on the sofa, gloomy and depressed as Matsumoto crying because she is forced to work on paperwork for him. They were back to regular routine work and a normal day at work. Matsumoto sighed as she looked over at the coach and saw a dark cloud over her captain.

There was a knock on the door, Hitsugaya laid there without a reply back. "SNIFF...Enter" Matsumoto said in a sad response as a female shinigami entered "Good morning Taicho and Fukutacho, here are the files as requested." Matsumoto took the files off her hands "thank you, you are dismissed."

As the female shinigami was about to leave, she turned around "Uhm…I do have a question, about the rumors going around…" Matsumoto lifted her head up with a surprised reaction "Rumor?"

She nodded "Yes…That Hitsugaya Taicho's girlfriend... is Hinamori Fukutaicho?" Suddenly Hitsugaya sat up hearing what his subordinate said "repeat that again" he said in a cold tone.

She was scared, regretting what she said "I-I'm sorry! It's just there's been talk that Taicho's girlfriend was Hinamori the whole time!" Hitsugaya sat there quietly as Matsumoto smiled "Oh my god Taicho! Oh..And you may be excused!"

The female shinigami quickly left with the door closed and Matsumoto jumped for joy **"TAICHO! MY PLAN WORKED!"** Hitsugaya was unmoved and laid back down. Matsumoto walked towards her captain "Taicho! You should be happy!"

"It doesn't matter…she doesn't feel the same about me" he laid back on the sofa, turned facing away from his vice-captain. He felt heartbroken, Hinamori supporting them only meant she never like him in the first place. He closed his eyes hoping the pain would go away.

In the 5th district, Hinamori cleaning her desk when there was a knock on the door. "Ah? Come in!" she said as the door opened and saw one of her subordinates enter. She bowed "Hinamori-fukutaicho, please sign these" as Hinamori looked at the paper and started to sign.

"Um…Hinamori Fukutaicho? Can I asked something?" she said in a quiet voice. Hinamori lifted her head "Of course! What is it?"

"I heard Hitsugaya Taicho has a girlfriend…" she said, Hinamori nodded "That's right, but what about it?" The Shinigami fiddled with her fingers "and that girlfriend is…you, Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Hinamori's eyes widen "There must be some sort of misunderstanding…" Hinamori was taken back and confused how the rumors of his girlfriend was her. "It's true! Everyone in soul society knows, when you two had a date in the village and the raman stand!"

"But.." Hinamori's voice trailed off, she thought about it. The time she spent with Hitsugaya and what's been happening around them. _'Could it be…really me!?'_ Hinamori quickly signed off the papers and handed the papers back. "Hinamori-fukutaicho? Where you going?" she asked, as Hinamori walked towards the door quickly without a reply back.

Hinamori shumpo quickly towards the 10th division, making her way to the office. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door, no answer. She opened the door slowly and saw the desk empty _'no one is here?'_ as she was about to close the door she heard something on the sofa.

Hinamori entered the room and walked towards the sofa to find Hitsugaya sleeping on the sofa. She gently smiled as she took a seat beside him, she sighed _'Shiro-chan…is it true?'_ he asked quietly watching him sleep. "Hina…mori…" he said in his sleep as Hinamori eyes widen hearing her name_ 'Did he call my name!?'_ watching him still sleeping.

Reaching for his bangs how long they grown. He looked like he was having a sweet dream by his face expression._ 'I wonder what you're dreaming about…'_ Hinamori smiled as she slowly leaned towards him.

Since his mission, she always thought about him and wondering if he thought about her. How much he grown and handsome he was. She couldn't help feel drawn to him. "Shiro-chan…" she said quietly as she felt his soft breath on her lips. She stopped and pulled away _'What am I thinking!?'_

She blushed at her actions as she was about to get up, she felt someone grab her hand. Hinamori turned to see Hitsugaya awake "H-Hitsugaya-kun..!" she was shocked as his turquoise eyes looked at her. He pulled her hand towards him close enough for him reach the back of her neck.

"Weren't you going to give me something?" he said as he pulled her towards him. Hinamori's hand on his chest as she gripped tightly on his robes, as she felt his nose against hers. "Hinamori…" he said as he looked into her brown chocolate eyes as they closed their eyes.

Hitsugaya closed the gap between them and kissed her warm lips. He held onto her as if she was going to float away from him, how long he waited to taste her sweet warm lips. Opening his mouth to insert his tongue inside her mouth as her tongue slide with his. As the passionately shared their first kiss together, they felt the world just stopped.

Soon they broke for air and looked into each other's eyes, Hinamori blushed as soon as Hinamori was about to look away Hitsugaya leaned in for another kiss. He couldn't get enough as Hinamori let out a giggle and he smiled as well.

As the sun was setting, Matsumoto arrived in the office, stretching her arms "Taicho, I couldn't find Hinamori anywhere, do you-" Matsumoto stopped as she saw the couple on the sofa taking a nap together in each other's arm.

_**'OH MY GOD! WAY TO GO TAICHO!** This is too good to be true!'_ Matsumoto almost screamed in happiness but she had a better idea. She watched them smiling as they slept and thought it was too cute. Matsumoto let out a evil giggle as she was about to do something that would stop the rumors…for good.

Next morning, every shinigami had their hands on the latest soul society newspaper. The headlines made most female shinigami crying and some screaming. As Hitsugaya was walking towards his office, few of his subordinates congratulated him with tears. As Hitsugaya was confused why they were congratulating him.

Arriving in the office, Hitsugaya sat on his desk to find a newspaper flipped over. As he reached for the newspaper he flipped it over and turned bright red. He saw a picture of himself and Hinamori cuddling each other on the sofa sleeping together with hearts added. The headline read:

**"HOT NEWS! BIG WEDDING SOON?! ICE & FIRE TOGETHER AT LAST!"**

As Hitsugaya froze the newspaper and shattered it "MATSUMOTO!" he roared out loud. Matsumoto soon felt a shiver in her spine "EK! What was that?" she shrugged as she counted her paycheck for sending the pictures to the news editors **"TIME TO GO SHOPPING! YAHOO!"** she cheerfully said.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your support for reading "The Rumor" Please be sure to check out my other stories in my profile! I highly recommend reading "Werewolf Academy" or my other fanfiction stories, I know you'll enjoy it! Thank you again for your view and time for reading my fanfiction, I am truly grateful! Have a wonderful day!<strong>-HitsuHinax1<strong>


End file.
